


You Need To Sleep

by MarxMochiii



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: I want to see more of blue team being a family but I guess fans have to do everything around here, Just soft sibling things uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarxMochiii/pseuds/MarxMochiii
Summary: Everything he’d done and seen the last four years crept up on him in the quiet of the night. The screams of terror, the loud explosions, the look of utter despair he’d seen on people’s faces. The mangled bodies of flood infected soldiers, allied and enemy, writhed in the darkness of his dreams, their guttural cries and shrieks pieced his heart with fear every night.He just needs to sleep.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	You Need To Sleep

“You need to sleep, John,” Kelly’s hushed voice startled him a little, he wasn’t expecting her to be awake. He looked over at her but the room was so dark even he couldn’t see, and he sighed. 

It’d been a year since he’d been reunited with blue team again. He’d been thrilled to see them, it’d been years. They’d changed, only very slightly, but it was noticeable enough to him. Though, he supposed, it was probably the same of him for them. They’d told him stories of the things they’d done, the things they’d accomplished, failed at, the people they’d met. Judging by Fred’s tone of voice, Lopis and her small team of spartans 3s were to be taken note of.

Now, they were all sleep in a tiny shared quarters. Fred, being an officer now, had the option of having his own room, the lucky sod, but he’d decided to stay with his team. John couldn’t fault him for it, though, it was nice having them all together. Even if they were cramped into a room the size of a small closet. 

At the foot of John’s cot, Fred snored -that hadn’t changed at least- and shuffled about in his sleep. Linda slept like she was dead and made no noise whatsoever. Not even a breath could be heard from her cot. Kelly, now awake and waiting for a reply, rarely snored, only when she was completely exhausted and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

“I can’t,” John whispered back. It was very rare that he ever opened up, even to blue team. Maybe it was because he was so tired, or maybe because Kelly’s voice was so gentle. Either way he felt like talking tonight.  
“How come?”

Because everything he’d done and seen the last four years crept up on him in the quiet of the night. The screams of terror, the loud explosions, the look of utter despair he’d seen on people’s faces. The mangled bodies of flood infected soldiers, allied and enemy, writhed in the darkness of his dreams, their guttural cries and shrieks pieced his heart with fear every night.

Because he’d lost a friend. A close friend that had known him just well as his spartans did, perhaps even better. The chain that held her data chip, safely hidden under his shirt, felt heavy on his chest.

Suddenly, he didn’t feel like talking anymore, “I just- can’t,” damn his voice. He was better at handling his emotions than this. What was wrong with him? Was he really that tired?

Kelly shuffled a bit and he thought that was the end of the conversation until he felt a dip on his bed.   
“What are you-“  
“Move over,”  
“What?”  
“Move over,” John wriggled until his back was against the wall behind him. The last time he and Kelly had shared a bed was when they were fifteen. He’d had a particularly awful nightmare and couldn’t get back to sleep. He remembered the tight feeling in his chest, clammy hands, feeling cold and shaking. A lot of shaking. It’d stopped when Kelly had walked in and just sat and held him for a bit, though. 

Kelly now lay under John’s blanket with him, nice and warm, and he felt her move about to get comfy. Slowly, her hand found his, and they both just lay there. Bit by bit, John allowed himself to relax and he closed his eyes.   
“Night,” he heard her whisper. 

He doesn’t remember the last time he’d slept so well.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I put that Lopis reference in there just for you Ladywolvesbayne? Why yes I did uwu


End file.
